cosmos_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes, along with Monsters, are battle units found in PvP and PvE. There are 42 heroes and all of them are divided into four classes of heroes, depending on how you obtain them: # Chest heroes, by opening Treasure Chests or Hero Chest # Premium heroes, by purchasing One-Time Offer in the Shop with 50, 100, or 200 Kreds # Story heroes, by completing every 5 quests with all 3 objectives done # Season heroes, rewarded when a Season ends. All heroes (James excluded) can be leveled up by using Prana Gems in the Hero Manager section, while Chest heroes can be also leveled up by obtaining them repeatedly from the chest. For each level, the hero will receive n'' points distributed to his/her HP and Attack proportionally. ''n is equal to 1, 2, and 6 for common, rare, and legendary, respectively. Currently, the max level is 99. Every hero always has a skill. Any given skill possess one effect, and it is accumulated if there are two more same type of skill in the sequence. There are currently 7 types of skill available in Cosmos Quest: *'PIERCE': Attacks the whole enemy sequence for 100% damage. *'AREA OF EFFECT': Deal x damage to enemies before ''every turn. *'STRENGTHENING': By every turn, your hero attack damage is multiplied by x. *'BUFF': All creatures behind the hero give a multiplier of x attack damage. *'DEFENSE': All ally creatures +''x armor (receive x less damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Air/Earth/Fire/Water ally creatures receive +''x'' armor. *'BUFF': Monsters have +''x'' attack (deal x more damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Air/Earth/Fire/Water monsters +x attack. *'HEALING': Heal all ally creatures by x after ''every turn. *'EXTRA': All creatures behind +''x attack and +''x'' armor. *'PURITY': Double attack against same type. Heroes The following stat is for level 1, more stats are available in Hero statistic. Hero skills only work while the hero is alive. There are four classes of heroes, depending on how you obtain them: Premium heroes are caught buying the one-time offers. Lady of Twilight, for example, is Common but has the same stats relative to Faefyr, which is a Rare. Tiny is a Rare but is slightly stronger than Rei, a Legendary hero. Nebra is undefinable, as it is the strongest hero in the game (not counting levels, which Nebra has only one, due to being a premium hero). Chest heroes can be found inside the Chest spinner or inside a Hero chest. They are divided into species: An example, Hunter, Shaman, and Alpha are Common, Rare and Legendary respectively and they are all cavemen. The same happens for Human, Prostheticman, Geneticman, Robot, and Posthuman. These heroes are definably medium between the others. The cap for these heroes is level 99. Story heroes can be gathered once a page of quests is ultimately finished. By that, completing the third objective of every quest is included. There are 5 heroes currently, one of them being rare while the others common. It's difficult to categorize them correctly. The rare hero is slightly weaker than Faefyr, while the first common hero is paragonable to a Kodama (a1). The next two heroes have the same stats respectively of Alux (e2) and the Dakuwaqa (w2) while the third one has 2 more HP than a Harpy (a2). Season heroes are obtained after a season ends. There are 3 heroes currently and each one of them is based on your Tournament Ranking, which the higher your ranking, the better hero stats. Especially, season heroes are always legendary with a unique skill. Patch History See Also *God's Miracles *Shop *Hero statistic